Agent Sharing
by ImaginationRevelation
Summary: The Center and WOOHP decide to work together.
M.O.M. and Jerry have decided to do a trial run of "agent sharing." For certain cases that cannot only be handled by one agency, they will combine their resources and agents. They deemed that the time when Martin worked with Jerry's top agents was a success and they were determined to duplicate the results.

The case that tested the "agent sharing" program was a one that dealt with someone or something turning people into chess pieces. M.O.M. did not think that her trio would be capable of handling this one alone so she asked Jerry to send along one of his best agents.

Before the agent came to the Center, M.O.M. received her profile as well as a picture. M.O.M. looked at the photo, which contained a pretty girl with long red hair and green eyes. Under the picture, she found the name "Samantha," but no last name. M.O.M. began to read the girl's profile. 140 IQ. Critical thinker. Intelligent. Martial arts. Quick thinker. Problem solver.

M.O.M. was no doubt impressed. She wondered if this is the best that WHOOP has, then what other gems does Jerry have secretly stashed away in his agency? She cringed as she thought about the qualifications of her top agents. MARTIN MYSTERY. Loves slime. Overactive imagination. DIANA LOMBARD. Shrill. Hits Martin a lot. JAVA THE CAVEMAN. Caveman. Big heart.

Soon, the girl arrived. She looked exactly like her picture. M.O.M. buzzed in Martin, Diana, and Java. They came quickly, accompanied by Billy.

"Hey, Sam, you're going to be working with us? Where's Alex? I bet you missed me," Martin grinned.

Samantha rolled her eyes. M.O.M. smirked. 'Finally, someone who will be smart enough to deal with Martin and his shenanigans.' She thought, thanking Jerry for this fine agent specimen.

She briefed them on their mission and they went off. M.O.M. was pretty confident that they would succeed. However, the whole thing was a failure.

Diana and Samantha became fast friends and did not listen to Martin's ridiculous but sometimes brilliant suggestions. M.O.M. was disappointed in both of the girls. How could they have dealt with everything they have come across and still not believe in the supernatural?

The worst thing was that Diana, whom M.O.M. employed as bait, did not get captured, meaning that the culprit was not apprehended, which means the mystery was not solved and people were still being transformed into chess pieces. Diana's kidnapping always pushed Martin into action.

M.O.M. decided to give them a second shot, but that resulted in more chaos. This one set them back even more than the other failure. Martin complained nonstop about how this was not going to work and worst of all, M.O.M. agreed with him, which pained her.

M.O.M. was forced to send Samantha back to WOOHP. She traded her in for another agent. This one's picture boasted a girl with a blonde bob. M.O.M. noticed the air of vanity surrounding the girl's bright blue eyes. The name was CLOVER and her special skills included martial arts, master of disguise, extensive knowledge of fashion and pop culture. M.O.M. was unsure how this would come in handy, but she had to trust Jerry. After all, this was his agency and those were his agency and he had much success with both.

Clover came in as Martin and the gang entered M.O.M.'s office. Martin spotted the girl, but did not flirt with her or anything, which struck M.O.M. as extremely odd. In fact, Martin acted pretty coldly toward the blonde agent.

There was another chess victim. This time it happened at Torrington, Martin and Diana's school and where Clover's title of "master of disguise" will come into play. This elevated M.O.M.'s spirits again and she sent them off on another mission, praying for success.

If M.O.M. would have bet one million dollars on the success of their mission, she would have lost one million dollars. Clover could not concentrate at all on their assignment. She became distracted at Torrington (a.k.a. boy heaven). M.O.M. scoffed. This girl was a bigger flirt than Martin! When she was not chasing every eligible bachelor, Clover was busy gossiping with Jenni, Diana's best friend. This made Diana complain every five seconds.

Clover was doing zilch so M.O.M. decided to send her home right away. She sent her in with a plea for another replacement. This one appeared in the form of a darker skinned girl with short black hair and golden eyes. She also came with the name ALEXANDRA and a set of skills that included excellent sport skills and strategies, master martial arts, conversational Spanish. This girl was more brawn than brains, but M.O.M. was determined to give it a go. Samantha, the genius, did not work out, but maybe Alex would?

Boy was M.O.M. wrong! All Martin did was hit on Alex or talk to her about some crazy movies or video games. It was driving both Diana and M.O.M. crazy. Work was not being done at all and M.O.M. absolutely despised the fact that Martin was smitten with a coworker. M.O.M. could not tolerate that so she sent the girl home. She also held a press conference with Jerry, who was very apologetic about the circumstances.

"I'm sorry," he kept repeating.

"Jerry, they're just so unprofessional," M.O.M. said bluntly. She never spares feelings and she never lies because that is not what M.O.M.s do.

Jerry blushed and defended his agents' honors. "Normally, they work together and bring in phenomenal results. A team really keeps them in balance."

M.O.M. could not disagree. Her trio also always did the best work together, but she still could not believe that Jerry considers twittering teenage girls as his best agents. That just spells nightmare for M.O.M. but the British were always an odd folk.

M.O.M. and Jerry decided to put their project on hold. The Center needed to solve this case ASAP and combining two trios into one team would not work because it would be too conspicuous. They finished their call and M.O.M. sent her agents to finish the job, which they did in about two hours. Everything went smoothly and perfectly.

Martin geeked out over slime. Diana was disgusted. Martin invented some crazy theory while Diana scoffed. Java tried to be helpful. Diana was captured, which angered Martin, who became determined to save her. Java pointed out some clues and the so called Chess Wizard was apprehended. Mission accomplished like always.


End file.
